


The Last Autumn

by SalemDae_45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb tells Jon about the changing seasons as Jon seats on death row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Autumn

“It’s autumn.” 

Jon smiled, holding the phone close to his ear. The glass window separates him from Robb. 

“I always liked the leaves. Did it change colors?”

Robb nodded. “It did. I have pictures to show you.”

“I can’t wait to see them.” Jon looked at the clock across the room before returning his glaze at Robb, “You know I will die next spring. I will not see ano—”

“You will! I’m doing the best I can to appeal your—”

“How’s Arya?” 

Robb felt Jon’s burning glaze and took the hint. 

“She’s fine,” Robb smiled sadly, “just fine.”


End file.
